


A Guide on Having Fun with Your Inanimate Partner

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Other, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Disclaimer: this is not actually a guideFuuta has some fun with Sakutaro.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	A Guide on Having Fun with Your Inanimate Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote with an actual sex scene. Good for me.
> 
> This fic contains objectophillia and some delusion. Approach with care.

Fuuta loves Sakutaro.

Ever since he was given to him by a good friend (that he can't really remember for some reason), Sakutaro has been by his side throughout life. They've spent countless hours together, performing, practicing, or just plain hanging out. The others know to not disturb them during their alone time, when Fuuta would speak oh so sweetly to his beloved saxophone, all the while he lies there and receives all the love he has to offer.

Ever since they moved to Kichijoji, though, Fuuta hasn't spent as much time with Sakutaro as he likes to. It's hard, leaving Sakutaro behind at the mercy of their landlord as he goes and studies at campus, worrying if he's doing okay. Also hard is how he has to hold himself back in the days where they  _ do _ get to spend time together, especially since it's been so long since they 'played' together.

_ That changes today, _ Fuuta thinks to himself, as he checks everyone's rooms once again to make sure they're all sleeping soundly. Even the landlord.  _ Especially _ the landlord. It'll be fine if his other friends find out, if a bit embarrassing to have them catch him skipping curfew, but the landlord is definitely going to be horrified!

After the third round, Fuuta is finally satisfied, sneaking back into his room. Once the door is closed and locked, he makes a beeline for the corner of the room, where he keeps Sakutaro. Opening the case, Fuuta can't hide the excitement in his face as he takes out his beloved saxophone. "Sakutaro!" He cries, hugging him close to himself. "It's been so long since we get to play together, isn't it? I missed you," he purrs to the neck of the instrument.

Sakutaro doesn't respond. He never did, but that's okay. Fuuta knows how he truly felt, even if it doesn't show.

Fuuta places Sakutaro gently on the bed as he takes out the stuff he'll need to play. He doesn't plan to let Sakutaro get dirty tonight, so he gets one foil packet of those weird rubber pouches from the package he snatched from the grocery bags when no one was looking. Condoms, he thinks Misaki calls them? All he knows is that it goes on his penis and that it'll collect all the liquid coming out of it.

Essentials acquired, he returns to his bed, where Sakutaro lies waiting. He tenderly lifts him from the bed, cradling him as he rubs his cheeks to the smooth brass. Sakutaro is always cool, Fuuta thinks. It's probably the metal. Is it metal? Is it okay to call it metal, even if it isn't? He'll have to ask Ryo-san later.

For now, he lays down onto the mattress, pulling off his hoodie and letting Sakutaro lie on his torso. Sakutaro's cool contrasts nicely with his own heated body. He rubs the body to his own, groaning as the ridges catch onto his nipples, sending jolts of  _ good _ and  _ more _ down his spine.

Blowing on Sakutaro this late is a big no-no, but Fuuta still brings the mouthpiece close to his face to kiss at the reed anyway. He makes sure not to get too carried away and end up slobbering on it, either. That would be bad.

After a few minutes of kissing and rubbing, Fuuta's had just about enough. He's pretty impatient normally, but when his urge to play grows as fast as it does, who can blame him for being even more excitable? He slips out of his pants and opens the foil packet. Pinch the little thing sticking out of the top, place it on top of his penis, roll it down. He's getting better at this!

The first slide of his erection against the bell has Fuuta stifling his voice on the pillow. Ever since he moved here, his friends seem more hesitant to play with him, but he's met new friends at college who'll happily let him play with them! But no tight heat or slick slide can compare the the feeling of cool metal against him.

Fuuta slowly inserts his penis inside the hole, little thrusts to rub it against the inner walls. Once he's fully inside, he basks in the feeling of Sakutaro around the most intimate part of him (or so Kouniichan says). As carefully as he goes in, Fuuta pulls out, keeping his noise down as his penis reemerges, before pushing back in, a bit faster than before.

He builds up the pace, whispering words of praise to Sakutaro, how good he feels, how much Fuuta misses him, all the thoughts he has about him while practicing with the band. Soon enough, his balls tightened, and Fuuta takes this as a sign to pull out all his tricks, a hand going to touch his erection as he breaths out  _ yes _ and  _ Sakutaro _ . A few rubs and Fuuta whites out, barely registering the fluid coming out of him as wave upon wave of that amazing feeling washes over him.

Fuuta lies down, Sakutaro next to him, as he basks in the feeling. When it comes to playing like this, Sakutaro is the best. He doesn't need to use his fingers or mouth to be sure that Sakutaro definitely enjoys their playtime together as much as he does. Everything he does, as long as he doesn't hurt him and takes care of him afterwards, Sakutaro will definitely like it.

Fuuta really, really loves Sakutaro.

"Mmmh," after playtime, Fuuta always feels really tired, but cleaning up after them will always have to be priority. Aoi taught him that much. He rises from the bed and takes off the rubber from his limp penis to drain out the fluid inside it into the sink before throwing it away in the trashcan.

When he returns, bringing Sakutaro's case along, he sits down and lightly wipes Sakutaro down. He doesn't have to be too intense in cleaning because he tries to keep clean and barely anything leaks out, but it's good to be careful. Fuuta tops off the impromptu cleaning session with a kiss on Sakutaro's crook. "I'm so glad we get to have fun today," he sleepily murmurs, placing Sakutaro back to his case. "Let's do this again soon."

With Sakutaro safely in his case, Fuuta climbs back to bed. After successfully locating and putting his clothes back on, it only takes a moment for him to fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of all the fun he's yet to experience.


End file.
